Ashford Academy
| other = | logo = Ashford Insignia.PNG }} Ashford Academy (アッシュフォード学園 Asshufōdo Gakuen) is a Britannian private academy in the former Britannian settlement in the United States of Japan (formerly Area 11), established, owned and operated by the Ashford Foundation (アッシュフォード財団 Asshufōdo Zaidan), a philanthropic organization involved predominantly in the supply of educational services, founded by the formerly noble Ashford House. Unbeknownst to most, it is attended by Lelouch and Nunnally, who, owing to their mother's past relationship with the Ashfords, have been granted free residence within the campus's Student Government Clubhouse. In the manga, it is implied that the academy itself was once Japanese owned and operated. The school is large and extravagant, having even its own chapel, and run primarily by the student body president, Milly Ashford. Milly's reign is such that the school is frequently thrown into chaotic competitions or festivals for little or no reason. The headmaster is her grandfather, Ruben K. Ashford.Episode 12 It served as a battlefield during the Black Rebellion, when the Black Knights made it their headquarters as well as a timeskip, and during the hostage-taking of the U.F.N. representatives one year later. In Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion manga, the Ashford Academy differs more from its anime counterpart, the one main difference being that even Eleven or Japanese can enroll in the Academy and receive the same education as the Britannian students. However, they are not free from discrimination and persecution by the other Britannian students, such as the proclaimed Student Self-Defense Force. The Eleven students also complain that the teacher is discriminating against them, because their history textbooks are "wrong" and they claim it does not reflect the true history of Japan. List of Ashford Academy's Student Council Ashford Academy's Student Council Ashford Academy Minor Characters Season R1 *"Carve-tan": A Geass test subject for Lelouch * Sophie Wood: Shirley's roommate Season R2 *Eric Kaufman: Wind Music Group *Stephan Kliegel: Horticulture Club *Erich Cleitman: Library Committee *Miya I. Hillmick: Swimclub member Clubs *Equestrian Club *Fantasy Seduction Club *Football Club *Horticulture Club *Movie Club *Rugby Club *Science Club *Swimming Club *Fall-Down-Seven-Times-and-Topple-Eight-Times Club (disbanded) *Landmine Club (disbanded) *Japan Culture Research Club (disbanded) *Frog Lover's Club (disbanded) *Pipe Club (disbanded) Uniform Ashford Academy has a school uniform that all students are required to wear at all times and around campus. Only on special occasions can they wear their own clothes or whatever relates to the occasion. Both male and female uniforms are quite different in style and colours. There is also a lower year uniform for girls. The uniform consists of: Males: * Black trousers * White long sleeved shirt * Black shoes * Black jacket (or gakuran) with gold trims and linings with Ashford logo on neck During Gym class or P.E: * White polo shirt with dark green collar * dark green shorts * Navy blue socks * Black pumps Females: * Light yellow jacket with gold trims and black cuffs * White long sleeved shirt * Dark green tie with Ashord logo * Short black skirt * Black/navy blue or white knee socks * Black shoes During Gym class or P.E * White polo shirt with dark green collar * Dark green skirt * Navy blue socks * Black pumps Lower year females * Pink pinafore * White long sleeved shirt * Red tie with Ashford logo * White knee socks * Black shoes It is not known if males have a lower uniform but the girls uniform is rarely seen apart from Nunnally and Anya. Notable Events at Ashford Academy File:Cats.JPG|Arthur's Initiation Party File:The Stolen Mask.jpg|Arthur (With Zero's Mask on) being chased on campus File:Ganymede - Ashford Family.png|Attempt at worlds Largest Pizza event File:Milly Grad Photo.JPG|Milly Ashford Graduating File:Ashford Academy - Flejia.png|Part of the campus is wiped out Locations File:Ashford_Academy_-_Pool_Area.png|Ashford Academy swimming pool File:R1 Ep16 10,27.png|Ashford Academy gymnasium - also used for assemblies Other Characters File:Ashford Girls.png|Season 2 Female Characters References Category:World of Code Geass Category:Locations